<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comme des enfants by Felicitousone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181085">Comme des enfants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicitousone/pseuds/Felicitousone'>Felicitousone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley has secrets, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicitousone/pseuds/Felicitousone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Eddie was complaining to Buck about how there are no books about kids that look like Chris.<br/>Or<br/>Evan Buckley did it his damn self.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comme des enfants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all started when Eddie was complaining to Buck about how there are no books about kids that look like Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea I know. There's no books about kids like Denny either. I'm sure Athena has problems finding books about kids that look like Harry and May too." Hen said, looking at Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This conversation led Buck to become obsessed about it. He tried to find books that did depict the firekids but they were right there were none. And we'll if you can't find it you should do it yourself. Buck had a degree in English with a minor in art he was qualified to do it his own self. Buck wrote a series about his kids and even some of the kids the fire fam had dealt with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex the Awesome</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chris the Courageous </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dennis the Daring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry the Honorable </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelsey the Keen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May the Magnificent </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver the Outstanding</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryan the Radiant </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the start, it took him a few months. The only person who knew was Abby. She had seen the books before he had it printed. She suggested he take them to a publisher. The firekids weren't the only ones under represented. So he did and the woman he went to was very understanding of the fact that he wanted to use a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nom de plume. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He decided on E. J. Diaz. He wanted his favorite kid to see more than just his disability represented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few months after the conversation that inspired the writing of these books was Chris's Birthday. Buck gave Chris a signed set of E. J.'s book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buck where did you find these? These are so great." Eddie said excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a Google master. He's also a relatively new writer. According to his bio he just started writing 5 months ago and just couldn't stop." Buck had a hard time lying but he didn't want the attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It says here he donates half of his sales to Cedars hospital. That's so incredible." Karen reads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck just smiles. He didn't need the money really and he has the other half in savings. After he bought himself a modest home. The team didn't know about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About a year after the initial conversation Buck had expanded on those 8 books with another 12. Some were crossovers and some were about all new characters. Anytime Buck learned one of Hen's foster kids' stories he would start on a new book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 118 still hadn't caught on and Buck wasn't really intentionally trying to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is until Eddie and Chris needed somewhere to stay for an unforeseen amount of time and Buck had too much space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can stay with me Eddie honestly I've got more space than I know what to do with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ever gonna tell me how you can afford this house?" Eddie asked as he walked up. The house was 2 floors with a finished basement. Eddie would be staying in the basement and Chris could be sleeping on the main floor. The basement was completely finished with a complete bathroom and a small den area. The main floor consisted of a fantastic kitchen, dining area, kitchen, a half bathroom, and 2 bedrooms which share a full bathroom. One of these rooms would be Chris's for the time being the other was Buck's office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you need an office for?" Eddie asked, being a little too nosy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For my projects that are none of your business." Buck said quickly redirecting Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course his secret would come out in the most mundane way. Eddie was doing laundry and was going to put Chris's away and forgot which door he should be going through. Eddie tried to back out of the room but not before noticing all of the E. J. Diaz books lining the walls some of these books hadn't even come out yet.  Buck was coming out of the laundry room with the rest of Chris's clothes. "Hey Eddie, maybe for dinner we…." Buck stopped with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E. J.  Evan James? It's you?" Eddie was in awe. "You wrote all of these? So kids like Chris and Denny could see themselves in books." Eddie looked close to tears but from joy not sorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just couldn't stand him thinking he couldn't be whatever he wanted to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me? Hell why didn't you tell Chris? You're his favorite person and his favorite author." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want you to be over grateful. It wasn't really supposed to be this big of a thing. But there are other kids out there you know." Buck said finally. "Kids who don't see themselves in books and that's important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evan, you are amazing do you know that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I've been told but you can keep telling me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do have a question though." Eddie said, waiting for Buck to nod, "Why 'Diaz'?" Eddie was walking more into Buck's space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted Chris to see himself. Not just his CP but his ethnicity too." Buck stepped back until his back hit the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Evan, if you wanted to be a Diaz so bad I would gladly oblige." Eddie was right in his space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…I…" Buck just whined. That's the only thing he ever wants but he couldn't risk losing Eddie and Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie was going to have to take the initiative, so he leaned in. Enough to where there was no misunderstanding but not so much that if Buck wanted out he couldn't leave. Buck closed the gap. The kid was sunshine and rainbows and all the nice things and Buck wanted them all with Eddie. The kiss didn't deepen. They didn't need that not right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to have dinner with me? Like a date?" Eddie couldn't help but laugh at Buck's question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Evan I would love to have dinner 'like a date' with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck beamed and leaned back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>6 months later:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's been quite some time since Buck and Eddie officially got together. Telling Chris had been easy. Telling the rest of their family was even easier but was met with many questions. Most were to figure out who won the bets. Yes plural. They bet on everything from when, where, how, and who. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck was finally ready to come clean about his books. And he kind of knew the perfect way. So he called his publisher to schedule a book signing and got the firefam tickets. He had to make excuses for Chris cause he was super upset buck wasn't coming too but once Chris realised he would meet his favorite author soon it was no big deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So there the firefam were sitting in a group near the front of this reading/signing. Eddie was so proud of his boyfriend. He new Buck was introducing a new book but he didn't know anything about it other than it was about his character Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. And everyone in between. Thank you for coming tonight. This is E. J.'s first ever book signing and hopefully not his last. Please give him a loud warm welcome." Buck's publisher, Beth announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were cheers and then from the front many gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BUCKY! DADDY IT'S BUCKY!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck couldn't help but smile at his family. "Surprise! If the rest of my guests are wondering this is my family and they just found out that I write their favorite books." Buck was met with many laughs. "Are we ready for me to read my new book? Everyone gets a signed copy tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck was met with cheers.  "I'm going to need some help from the hero who inspired all of these books. Chris can you come help me?" Buck had told Eddie about this. Eddie made sure Chris was dressed nice.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming, Bucky." Neither Buck nor Eddie made a move to help Chris. He would ask if he needed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bucky thank you for doing this and still spending time with me and still saving people and still loving my daddy. You are amazing." Chris whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That may be but not as amazing as you. Do you think you can help me with this?" Chris nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started to read the book was about Chris and his dad and how is dad needed someone to rescue him but Chris couldn't do it by himself. Chris found an adult he trusted and asked for help and that person was James. James helped Chris save Chris's dad, Josef. Josef was so grateful to James, they became best friends. Inevitably, Josef and James fell in love and got married and raised their superhero Chris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the story ended he was met with clapping. Buck whispered to Chris "Can you read that?" Chris nodded. "When it's time, hand it to your daddy." Again Chris nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck went to the signing booth and started to sign books. There were small finger foods and drinks so the families could socialize. When Buck was finished with the autographs he joined his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh, Buck, I can't believe you." Hen said, truly shocked but so appreciative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry guys. I just wanted something that was mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well thank you. For everything." Karen said. She was teary eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nothing and who knows that might not be all the surprises for the night. Buck nodded at Chris. "Daddy can you hold this?" Chris handed Eddie his book. No one paid attention to Buck moving behind Eddie. "Daddy look what Bucky wrote?" Chris said turning to the end of the book. In Buck's bold script it said </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Edmundo Josef Diaz, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>will you marry me?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie gasped looking around for Buck who was on one knee behind him. Eddie was at a loss for words of course it was a yes but he was so choked up with emotion. And frankly a little mad. Buck beat him to his proposal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buck you couldn't have waited an hour?" Buck got wide eyed was Eddie actually saying no? "Just one hour and I would have been doing this." Eddie got down on one knee pulling out his ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I guess that's a yes?" Buck asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a yes for the rest of forever." Eddie answered, slipping the ring on Buck's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." Buck slipped, Eddie's ring on his finger. "I can't wait for there to be two real E. J. Diazs."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evan James and Edmundo Josef. Josef is a Swedish middle name.<br/>Title assistance from the wonderful lilywoood.<br/>You can follow me on Tumblr under the same name Felicitous-One.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>